Harry Potter and the Imperious Curse
by 20ww
Summary: Just some PWP stuff I wrote. In it, Harry is the only male in the magical world, and in his first year, he finds a special book of spells.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Massive cocks and tits, tons of sex, and super sluts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. I'm not getting any money from this.**

Harry had only been in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a few weeks now, and he was studying in the library. He couldn't believe it, right around his 13th birthday, he got a letter at the orphanage saying he could come here, then Professor McGonagall took him to Diagon Alley. The strangest thing he learned about the magical world was that it was all female, with a male popping up every 30 generations. Nobody cared much though, because most witches were bisexual. It was the second Sunday there, and he was wandering around after breakfast. He was in the library looking for something interesting, when he noticed a small book stuck between a bookshelf and the wall. He pulled it out and glanced at the cover: _Better Sex with Magic_. Now Harry was very interested, there were many girls at the school that he would love to fuck. He opened it and began to read.

_Hello my fellow wizard, here I have enclosed spells that only I know of, which can improve your sex life. Here they are:_

_Engorgio: Can make your cock bigger. (Opposite = Reducio)  
Staminus Cumus: Lets you keep an erection as long as you want, and cum as many times as you want.  
__Bustus Engorgio: Increases breast size. (Opposite = Bustus Reducio)  
Lactus: Causes breasts to lactate. (Opposite = Delactus)  
__Posterior Perfectus: Makes a perfectly formed ass. (Opposite = Posterior Imperfectus)  
__Posterior Engorgio: Use with above spell; makes ass cheeks bigger. (Opposite = Posterior Reducio)  
__Multiplus: When cast on a penis, makes penis duplicate itself. (Opposite = Unus)  
__Confundo Normalus: Makes anything you do with these spells seem normal to everyone.  
__Amplifus (spell) (area): Allows you to amplify any spell over a given area._

_And my most important secret curse:  
Imperio: Lets you mind control the subject; unbreakable._

_Please use these spells to make yourself a hot, slutty harem._

Harry's cock was raging hard when he was done reading. He quickly memorized the spells, the hid the book in his robes. He pulled out his wand and chanted _Amplifus Confundo Normalus Hogwarts & Hogsmeade._ He smiled he could now do anything he wanted. He pulled down his pants, and freed his rock hard cock, then cast _Engorgio_ until his cock was 2' long and 7" thick, then cast _Staminus cumus_. Now that was settled, he had some work to do.

XXX

Harry walked into Headmistress Dumbledore's office. He wasn't going to fuck the old witch, but he needed her to make some announcements. "Hello, Harry," she said, "how may I he-"

"Imperio!" he yelled. "You will announce that the official Hogwarts uniform is now a string bikini, but until they can't be acquired until January, so all students must go naked until then. Also, Harry Potter and anyone with him can go to any dormitory, and can break curfew. You will announce this at lunch." He then gave her some more instructions, lifted the curse and walked out of her office.

XXX

Harry finished his lunch, and was patiently waiting for Dumbledore's announcement. Suddenly, she stood up, and all conversation died down. "I have some announcements," she began, "Firstly, the Hogwarts uniform is being changed to a string bikini. Since they will not be available until January, all students must go naked until then. Secondly, Harry Potter and anyone with him can go to any dormitory and can break curfew. Lastly, Harry Potter is exempt from attending all classes. Now go to your dormitories and strip." Due to Harry's spell, nobody found this odd, and they complied with her wishes.

At his dormitory, which Harry shared with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender, Harry decided to test out his spell. Hermione was in the bed next to his, and had just stripped to her underwear. He pointed his wand at her and intoned, "_Bustus_ _Engorgio_." Hermione felt her bra get tighter, and looked down at her chest. She gasped when she saw that her tits were getting larger, and they finally burst through her bra, and stopped growing. She smiled at her now enormous JJJ-cup tits. "Do you like them," Harry said. "Yes! Thank you," she squealed, hugging him and pressing her tits to his face. He reached up and gave her nipples a small tweak, making her moan and remove her tits from his face.

"Now lets do your ass," he told her, and she turned around, pulled her knickers down, and bent over, giving him a good view of her small ass. "_Posterior Engorgio,_" he chanted, and he made each cheek as big as a football before stopping. However, the cheeks sagged to much, so he casted _Posterior Perfectus_ on her, causing her ass cheeks to stop sagging and push out behind her as perfect globes begging for his raging hard-on to be stuffed between them. Finally, he pointed his wand at her and used the special curse:_ Imperio_.

"You are my beautiul, horny sex slave," he commanded her, "and you will do whatever I tell you."

"Yes, master," she replied. He lifted the curse, and told her to give him a titfuck. She complied and wrapped his pole with her tits and started pumping. She then used her mouth to pleasure what she couldn't reach. Harry groaned, her tits and mouth felt so good. After Hermione did her best to pleasure him for 15 minutes, he exploded inside her mouth. She couldn't capture all of his cum in her mouth, so she let his cock out and he drenched her face and tits in his cum. Harry grinned as he got an evil idea, and he cast a spell that would keep his cum stuck on her until he released it. He ordered her to get on her hands and knees on his bed. He lined up his cock with her pussy, and thrust into her, getting the first 10" inside her. She screamed his name, and she came, squirting her juices all over his cock and balls. She continued to cum though, as he drove his cock into her until he bottomed out, then he started pulling back and thrusting into her. After another 20 minutes, he felt his orgasm approaching and he came again, releasing several spurts inside her. He then pulled our and covered her ass in a thick layer of his semen. He then repeated the spell to stick his cum to her, and also used it to keep his cum inside her pussy.

Harry grinned. He had just fucked his first slut, and he couldn't wait till dinner for more.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

During dinner, Harry was so happy that he used the cum-sticking spell. He almost exploded when he saw Hermione walking into the Great Hall, her tits and ass covered in his semen. Harry then decided to have some fun with his sex slave. He cleared the table in front of him and told Hermione to sit on the table in front of him. She did, and she whimpered when she felt his massive dick slap against her pussy. Harry pulled an empty goblet from the table, and put it under Hermione's pussy before releasing the spell that kept his cum in there. His thick semen trickled out into the cup, and after it was full, he gave it to Hermione and ordered her to drink it. She complied, and he cast the _Lactus_ spell at her. He pushed her nipples together then put his mouth over them and started to suck. He enjoyed the sweet flavor of her milk, and he cast _Delactus_ once he finished. _A very interesting meal_, he thought.

XXX

Harry was lying down in his bed, resting after the bout of shower sex he and Hermione had to wash his cum off of her. He looked over at his other dorm mates, Lavender and Parvati, and wondered which one to fuck. Eventually, he settled on Lavender, because she already had a big ass, and he felt like fucking an extremely big ass.

Harry walked over to her bed, then snuck inside the drapes and cast charms to keep in sound. He woke her up. "Whaa, Harry what do you want," she murmered. "I want to make you ass even bigger than it is, and make it toned and firm."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Do it!" Harry complied and he used _Posterior Engorgio _and _Posterior Perfectus_ to give her a huge ass, which was 2' feet across, and stuck out 8" from her body. He quickly cast _Imperio_ on her, and gave her the same instructions as Hermione. He then used _Multiplus_ to give himself a second penis, and he thrust them into Lavender's very tight pussy and ass. They got even tighter as she started to cum and squirt her clear juices over his cocks. After pounding her for about an hour, he finally felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled out and sprayed his cum over her ass, covering every inch of her cheeks in a thick layer of his semen. He used the cum-sticking spell on her ass, then fell asleep next to her, excited for tomorrow.

XXX

The next morning, after fucking Lavender a little, Harry felt very relaxed, and came up with an idea. He told Hermione and Lavender to follow him, then went down to the common room. There were some people laying around, but not everyone. He walked to a table in the center of the room, and told Lavender to bend over it, and he removed the cum-sticking spell from her ass. Then Hermione was commanded to bend over and suck all of his cum off of Lavender's ass. She dove into that fat ass, and started and to lick and swallow Harry's cum, and she buried her face in there, smearing it with cum off of Lavender's ass, and continued with her task. While she was doing so, Harry buried his tongue in her pussy and brought her to orgasm. After, they were done Hermione and Lavender headed to class, while Harry decided to wander the castle.

XXX

Harry wandered around the castle, then suddenly stopped as he saw a Hufflepuff first year, who had the biggest tits he'd ever seen! He guessed that they were at least KKK-cups, and her straight red hair fell to her shoulders, emphasizing her breasts. Harry walked up and intoduced himself. "I'm Susan Bones," she replied. Harry smirked at her and used _Imperio_, then made her his sex slave too. He asked her how she got such huge tits, and she told him, "It's a ritual in my family, and I also did it with my friend, Hannah Abbot." She then led him to her friend, who was waiting for her in the library. Harry quickly performed _Imperio_ on Hannah, gazing in lust at her KKK-cups. He sat down on a chair, and ordered them to give him a double titfuck.

It felt amazing. His cock was completely wrapped in 2 sets of huge, soft tits. He quickly orgasmed, soaking their tits with his semen. "Lick it off each other," he ordered them. They complied, and he told Hannah to lie down on a table on her back, and Susan to get on top of her, so thier tits pressed together. Harry used _Multiplus_ twice to give himself 4 cocks, and he lined them up with the girls' pussies and asses. He thrust into them, and he almost came from the stimulation provided on 4 cocks, and his pounding caused them to get tighter as they had mutliple orgasms. He finished off by pumping them full of his semen.

Once done, Harry wondered. _Where will I keep all of my slaves. I can't walk across the school whenever I need to fuck_. He came up with a solution. He would order Dumbledore to make a new house, and his slaves were the members of it, and he could acquire new members any time. He went and did so, before commanding his sluts to pack up and head there.

_Life's very good,_ he mused, as he looked at his sluts moving into a single dormitory with him.

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry looked at the table belonging to the new House Harem, which was for him and his sluts. He looked around the Great Hall, and wondered who he should add to his harem. He realized he needed a Head of House Harem, so he looked at the younger teachers, and picked Professor Vector. He decided to get her later, and he looked around for a student to add. He noticed a second year, Cho Chang, and decided that she was good enough to fuck. He snuck to the Ravenclaw table, and _Imperio_'d her, and whispered her instructions to be his sex slave. He bent her over the table, and started fucking her raw and hard. She squirted her cum around his dick and onto the table, but he didn't mind. After he finished, he sprayed her with his cum, then squirted his semen on the table around her. Then he gave her an ass just like Lavender's. He pulled her up, and told her to move to House Harem.

Once, Cho left, Harry looked around for a Slytherin to add to his harem. He decided to go for a plain-looking witch, so he could make her perfect with his spells. He settled on a slut named Blaise Zabini. She had small tits, and a flat ass, a perfect mold for him to work with. He walked over to her and used the _Imperio_ on her, and told her to walk outside with him. He led to an empty classroom, and gave her the commands to make her his sex slave. He then pointed at her tits and used _Bustus Engorgio_ on her, and continued until she had JJ-cup tits, just like Hermione. Then he told her to bend over a desk, and used _Posterior Engorgio _and _Posterior Perfectus_ to give her an ass just like Lavender. At the end, Harry thought she was perfect, and his cock was hard and ready to go. He decided that Blaise deserved better, so he _Engorgio_'d it to be 2.5' long and 10" thick. He then used _Multiplus_ to give himself a second cock, and he lined up with Blaise's pussy and ass, and he thrust forward as hard as he could, getting 11" of his cock in there. Blaise screamed, and squirted all over his cock, her body shaking with her orgasm. She came again and again as he drove his cock deeper and deeper into her pussy and ass, reveling in the feeling of her holes clenching his cock as he came. After pounding her for an hour (reducing Blaise to a blubbering mess), he finally felt a massive orgasm coming. He came inside her, filling her with her seed, and pulled out, covering her body in a layer of his thick cum. He grinned and used the cum-sticking spell, so Blaise would have to walk with her entire body covered in his seed. He then used another spell he learned from the book, _Inormalus_ which removed the _Confundus Normalus_ from a certain target. He made so people would notice Blaise's new figure, and his semen. He then told her to go to class, and decided to follow her.

XXX

He and Blaise walked into History of Magic, with the old ghost as teacher. As she walked in, everyone looked over at her and gasped. "Blaise!", yelled another Slytherin, "what happened? Where'd you get such a good figure, and what are you covered in?" "Well", Blaise began, "I got such a good figure from my master Harry, and I'm drenched in his cum." The Slytherin, Tracy Davis asked if she could get a makeover too.

"I have an announcement", Harry said, interrupting the girls who were calling Blaise a bimbo slut (much to his pleasure), " The person who can lick the most semen off of Blaise can get a makeover like her, but the loser becomes my sex slave." Tracy immediately joined in, and a Ravenclaw named Padma Patil agreed to. "Start!", Harry yelled. The immediately dove on Blaise, licking his cum off her skin, sucking on her nipples, and tonguing her pussy and ass, causing Blaise to go wild and start cumming. At the end, Padma had lost the competition, and Tracy was proudly walking around, bragging about her future good looks. "Lets go", she yelled at Harry, who was removing the _Inormalus_ from Blaise.

XXX

Harry led Tracy into the Harem common room, which was empty at the moment, and he told her to sit down. He sent off Padma, wanting to fuck her in a threesome with Hermione. He asked Tracy what she wanted, and she said she wanted to be just like Blaise. Harry did the adjustments, and immediately used _Imperio_. He fucked her good and hard, causing her to cum many times, and came inside her.

At that moment, Padma and Hermione walked in, with Padma telling Hermione how much she loved her new JJ-cup tits. "They're perfect!" she cried out. They looked over, and saw Harry pull his massive cock out of Tracy, and multiply it into 4. "Get on the couch", Harry commanded them, "Padma on top." The girls complied, then cried out in pleasure when Harry brutally rammed his cock inside them. He fucked them hard, using their cum as a lubricant, and eventually released his sperm inside them.

Harry gazed down at his three passed out sluts. _Life's good, _he thought, _two sluts from each House. Now, I just need a Hogwarts teacher slut, and a Hogsmeade slut._

XXX

Harry was looking around Hermione's neighbourhood, admiring the beautiful view. He and his sluts went to Hermione's home for Christmas break, and he'd already _Imperio_'d her mother. He saw a pop, and this gorgeous blonde appeared, and she had the best ass he'd ever seen! It was just like Lavender's after his spells. He quickly _Imperio_'d her, and discovered that her name was Fleur Delacour, and she was a French witch who decided to take a one week vacation to England. He took her back to Hermione's place, and he used _Bustus Engorgio_ to give her huge GG-cup tits. He then told his French slut to bend over the bed. "Of course, Master," she moaned, as she bent over Hermione's bed. Harry stuck his dick between her huge ass cheeks, and used her ass to jack him off until he felt his release coming. He quickly multiplied his cock, and drove one into both her pussy and ass making her squirt her cum onto his crotch, before he quickly pumped her full of semen. _I should fuck her family and friends too,_ he thought. Then he remembered that she went to Beauxbatons, and decided to head there to find some sluts!

**XXX**


End file.
